The present invention relates to the field of surveying, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for collecting residence position data for census applications and related methods.
The census has long been used in the United States to collect general statistical and demographic information. In particular, the decennial census occurs every 10 years, in the years ending in xe2x80x9c0,xe2x80x9d to count the population and housing units for the entire United States. Its primary purpose is to provide the population counts that determine how seats in the U.S. House of Representatives are apportioned. Census figures also are required to draw congressional and state legislative district boundaries, to allocate federal and state funds, to formulate public policy, and to assist with planning and decision-making in the private sector.
The decennial census uses both short-and long-form questionnaires to gather information. The short form asks a limited number of basic questions. These questions are asked of all people and housing units, and are often referred to as 100-percent questions because they are asked of the entire population. The long form asks more detailed information from approximately a 1-in-6 sample, and includes the 100-percent questions as well as questions on education, employment, income, ancestry, homeowner costs, units in a structure, number of rooms, plumbing facilities, etc.
Both the short-and long-term forms are mailed to housing units in the U.S. to be completed and returned to the U.S. Census Bureau for compilation of the census data. Of course, one rather large challenge which faces the Census Bureau is that many forms are never returned. As a result, to obtain accurate results, the residences which have not returned forms have to be determined, and large numbers of census takers (aka xe2x80x9cenumeratorsxe2x80x9d) are employed to contact the residents and collect the census information.
This often requires that the census takers physically travel to such residences and collect this information in person. As a result, large lists of residences and corresponding directions/maps thereto have to be compiled and distributed to the laborers. Further, complete directions may not always be available for some residences, and this may cause census takers to expend a significant amount of time and money trying to locate such residences.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a census surveying system for providing accurate positions of residences for use by census takers.
This and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a census surveying system which may include a residence position collection apparatus to be carried by a vehicle. The residence position collection apparatus may include a range finder for determining nearby residence positions as the vehicle advances along a path of vehicle travel over an area for the census. The census surveying system may also include a processor for downloading and processing the residence positions from the residence position collection apparatus.
More particularly, the census surveying system may also include a portable unit for use by a census taker, and the processor may download residence positions into the portable unit. The range finder may determine respective distance and angle measurements from the vehicle to the residences at measurement positions along the path of vehicle travel. Also, the residence position collection apparatus may further include a position signal receiver for determining a plurality of spaced apart vehicle positions along the path of vehicle travel based upon received signals, a movement sensing device for determining vehicle movement along the path of vehicle travel, and a controller cooperating with the position signal receiver, movement sensing device, and range finder for determining the residence positions.
The controller may determine the measurement positions based upon the plurality of spaced apart vehicle positions and the vehicle movement, and determine respective vehicle directions at the measurement positions. The controller may thus determine the residence positions based upon the respective vehicle measurement positions, the vehicle directions, and the distance and angle measurements. Moreover, the residences may have respective street addresses, and the controller may associate the respective street addresses with the residence positions.
In particular, the position determining device may include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. Also, the range finder may include a laser range finder. The movement sensing device may be an inertial reference movement sensing device. The movement sensing device may also include a compass, vehicle speed sensor, and clock. Further, a camera may be included for cooperating with the controller to capture residence images. Moreover, the residences may have respective street address indicia associated therewith, and the captured residence images may include the street address indicia. Also, the vehicle may be a terrestrial vehicle including a mount for mounting the range finder to the vehicle.
A method aspect of the invention relates to a census surveying method which may include determining nearby residence positions as a vehicle advances along a path of vehicle travel over an area for the census by using a residence position collection apparatus carried by the vehicle. The residence position collection apparatus may include a range finder, for example.
More particularly, the method may also include downloading and processing the residence positions from the residence position collection apparatus. Furthermore, the residence positions may be downloaded into a portable unit to be carried by a census taker.
The range finder may determine respective distance and angle measurements from the vehicle to the residences at measurement positions along the path of vehicle travel. As such, determining the nearby residence positions may further include determining a plurality of spaced apart vehicle positions along the path of vehicle travel based upon received signals, determining vehicle movement along the path of vehicle travel, and determining the measurement positions based upon the plurality of spaced apart vehicle positions and the vehicle movement. Additionally, respective vehicle directions at the measurement positions may be determined, and the residence positions may also be determined based upon the respective vehicle measurement positions, the vehicle directions, and the distance and angle measurements.
In addition, the residences may have respective street addresses, and the method may also include associating the respective street addresses with the residence positions. Determining the vehicle positions may include using a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, and determining the vehicle movement may include using an inertial reference movement sensing device. Further, determining the vehicle movement may include using a compass, vehicle speed sensor and clock.
The method may also include capturing residence images. More particularly, the residences may have respective street address indicia associated therewith, and the captured residence images may include the street address indicia. In addition, the vehicle may be a terrestrial vehicle, and the method may also include mounting the range finder to the vehicle.